


Troquer son âme

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abus Physique, Abus familiaux, Amitié, Amitié inter-génération, Amitié/Amour, Bromance, Cross-Generational Friendship, Daddy Issues, Dealfic, Dysfunctional Family, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Falling In Love, Familial Abuse, Famille disfonctionnelle, Family Feels, First Love, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, Jeune Sam Winchester, M/M, Marché, Physical Abuse, Premier amour, Problèmes avec le père, Revenge, Sentiments familiaux, Teenage Winchesters, Tomber amoureux, Winchesters adolescents, Young Sam Winchester, vengeance
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 23:11:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1835668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Même à seize ans, Sam savait que son père donnerait n'importe quoi pour trouver un moyen de venger la mort de Mary - il n'avait juste pas pensé qu'il serrait la monnaie d'échange. Quand John troque son fils à une personne mystérieuse pour mettre les mains sur le Colt, Sam n'a pas d'autre choix que de trouver un moyen de se faire à l'idée - après tout, Gabriel n'est pas si mal, n'est-ce pas ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. L'accord est conclu

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Bartered Soul](https://archiveofourown.org/works/724000) by [YukiRiikus_Reading_Room](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukiRiikus_Reading_Room/pseuds/YukiRiikus_Reading_Room). 



Toute sa vie, Sam Winchester avait été surprotégé par son père et son frère aîné. Même depuis que sa mère avait été tuée dans l'incendie du toit, il avait été entraîné à se protéger et avait appris qu'on protégeait la famille par-dessus tout. Son père vivait pour venger leur mère et pour apprendre à ses fils à se protéger l'un l'autre et le reste du monde des choses qui rôdaient dans le noir.

Et maintenant cette vengeance était la raison pour laquelle il se trouvait en ce moment enchaîné à un arbre. C'était tellement "la famille avant tout".

« Papa, s'il-te-plaît, ne fais pas ça. Il doit y avoir un autre moyen ! », supplia Sam, des larmes piquant le coin de ses yeux alors qu'il regardait son père lui tourner le dos et ignorer sa supplique.

Il savait que si Dean était ici, il ne laisserait pas arriver. Peu importe combien il était obéissant envers leur père, il avait tant pris soin de Sam depuis qu'il était enfant que c'était devenu une seconde nature de penser à sa sécurité en premier. Pas étonnant que papa avait insisté pour le laisser au motel.

« S'il-te-plaît, ne fais pas ça ! »

« Arrête de gémir avant que quelqu'un ne t'entende et ne vienne voir. Quelle montagne de problème ça serait », grommela John, Sam tressaillant au ton dur de la voix de son père.

Bien sûr, il n'avait jamais pensé que son père était du genre câlin, mais ça ? C'était froid, même pour lui. Sam ouvrit la bouche pour continuer à le culpabiliser, espérant que cela épuiserait son père et qu'il le laisse partir, mais John l'anticipa. Sortant un bandana de sa poche, il bâillonna son fils avec, nouant les bouts derrière sa tête.

« C'est ainsi que doivent aller les choses, fils. Un jour, peut-être que tu le comprendras. »

Sam leva les yeux vers son père avec un grand regard triste.

« Ne me regarde pas comme si j'étais le méchant, tu ne comprends pas », dit John d'un ton bourru, sa voix clairement en conflit avec lui-même. Regardant son fils, il soupira, passant une main dans ses cheveux.

« Tu ne comprends pas, Sammy. Depuis que ta mère est morte... les choses ont été dures. Je suis fatigué et je ne sais pas combien de temps je pourrais encore faire ça. J'ai fait un marché pour avoir quelque chose qui pourrait nous aider, qui pourrait achever cette histoire. Quelque chose qui pourrait aider à venger ta mère. »

« Et en retour tu m'as promis un de tes fils. »

Sam se raidit, secouant sa tête dans tous les sens pour essayer de voir autour de son père. John recula, masquant encore plus la vue de son fils et le protégeant. S'il avait été capable de parler sans être stoppé par le choc et la peur et le bandana de son père, Sam aurait fait remarquer l'hypocrisie de son père pour sa soudaine protection.

Encore une fois, Sam souhaita que son frère soit là pour le sauver.

« Écoute, y'a plus besoin de le cacher maintenant. Tu as passé un marché. Si tu veux le Colt pour venger la mort de ta femme, alors donne-moi le fils que tu m'as promis et va-t-en. »

John hésita aux mots de l'homme, mais se déplaça finalement du chemin. Sam regarda l'autre homme à quelques pas avec inquiétude, les ombres et son chapeau masquant son visage. Fouillant dans sa poche, il en sorti un pistolet enroulé dans du tissu, le tendant pour que John le prenne.

« Rappelle-toi, en le prenant tu renonces à tous tes droits sur ton fils. Et ne pense pas à utiliser le flingue contre moi dès que je te l'aurais donné non plus – comme je te l'ai dit plus tôt, je suis une des choses que ça ne peut pas tuer. Si tu es toujours d'accord avec cet arrangement, alors prends-le. »

Quand son père se tourna pour le regarder, Sam fut sûr qu'il allait décliner l'offre, qu'il verrait à quel point le marché était horrible. Se penchant, John ébouriffa gentiment les cheveux de son fils, un sourire triste sur son visage. Sam avait toujours cru le meilleur de son père, même quand Dean ne l'avait pas fait. Son père avait peut-être raté quelques Noëls, un peu plus d'anniversaires ou oublié quelques-uns.

Mais alors il se tourna et pris l'arme. Alors que les chaînes se détachaient de lui, Sam pensa brièvement à courir vers son père, mais il savait que ça ne servirait à rien – il était déjà laissé derrière et son père n'allait pas revenir ou le protéger de nouveau. La dernière image que Sam vit de son père avant que l'étranger saisisse son bras et les téléporte fut son père touchant avec amour le barillet de l'arme qu'il venait juste d'acheter avec la liberté de son plus jeune fils.

Ils s'étaient à peine matérialisés dans un nouvel endroit plein de portes que Sam, épuisé et émotionnellement vidé, tomba inconscient.

******

Toujours groggy, Sam roula sur le lit, confus de le trouver vide. Il se réveillait habituellement le premier et lançait le café pour qu'il soit prêt lorsque Dean sortirait du lit. Ouvrant les yeux, Sam regarda aux alentours. Cela ne lui pris que trois secondes pour réaliser qu'il n'était pas dans le motel.

Et pour se rappeler que son père l'avait vendu pour un pistolet.

S'asseyant, il serra ses genoux contre son torse, essayant de combattre les larmes. Il était plutôt dégingandé et pataud pour un adolescent de seize ans et était déjà aussi grand, si ce n'était pas plus, que son frère aîné. En regardant le miroir sur le mur près de la commode en face du pied du lit, il fut surpris d'à quel point il semblait immature et petit dans l'immense lit, nageant pratiquement dans le large pyjama qu'il n'avait pas souvenir d'avoir enfilé.

« Oh, tu es enfin réveillé. »

Sam déglutit, combattant la peur dans son ventre alors qu'il levait les yeux vers l'étranger appuyé contre le cadrant de la porte qui le regardait.

« Avant que tu ne demandes, non, je ne t'ai pas changé. » L'étranger sourit, claquant des doigts. Quand Sam baissa les yeux, ce fut pour se retrouver dans les mêmes vêtements qu'il portait le jour précédent. « Je ne suis pas un pervers, promis ».

« Alors, pourquoi m'as-tu demandé en échange du pistolet ? » demanda Sam, jouant avec le coin de sa veste.

L'étranger eut la décence d'avoir l'air offensé, sortant une sucette de la pochette de sa veste. Sam le regarda la déballer, un peu surpris quand il la porta à sa bouche.

« Je ne l'ai pas fait. »

Soupirant, il marcha à grands pas dans la chambre. Il prit soin de garder ses distances, une chose pour laquelle Sam fut reconnaissant. Sammy le regarda suspicieusement s'affaler dans le fauteuil près de la fenêtre, ne le croyant pas une seconde. Il venait d'être vendu par son père, il le savait, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il allait croire l'histoire de cet inconnu.

« Quand ton père a découvert que je cherchais le Colt, il m'a demandé contre quoi est-ce que je l'échangerais. Je lui ai dit qu'à part un compagnon permanent, je n'avais rien que je pourrais vouloir. Alors, il a proposé de me donner un de ses fils en retour. »

« Ça... sonne en fait comme quelque chose que papa ferait, si ça voulait dire venger maman », dit Sam.

Baissant les yeux vers ses genoux, il prit une profonde inspiration, effrayé à l'idée de poser la question qui brûlait son esprit, mais il avait besoin de connaître la réponse.

« Est-ce que le pistolet peut vraiment tuer le démon qui a tué ma mère ? »

« Oui. Une balle dans la poitrine ou la tête et Azazel mourra », dit-il simplement, un petit sourire sur le visage. « Est-ce que ça change ton ressenti sur cette situation ? »

« C'était surtout de la curiosité, mais... je pense que oui, un peu. Au moins papa trouvera sûrement la paix. J'aurais juste souhaité qu'il trouve un autre moyen de le faire qui n'inclurait pas de me vendre dans le processus », dit Sam honnêtement, un peu surpris de voir l'air amusé sur le visage de l'autre homme. « Je ne suis pas encore sûr que tu n'es pas un pervers, au passage. Je veux dire, tu as accepté un adolescent en guise de gage. »

« Oui, mais je ne t'ai pas demandé toi en particulier si ça te fait te sentir mieux. » Il sourit largement, léchant sa sucette.

« Vrai, mais tu n'as pas non plus décliné l'offre », contra Sam, souriant malgré lui.

« Je suppose que tu m'as eu, Sammy », dit-il, haussant un sourcil lorsque l'adolescent se renfrogna.

« Surnom familial, huh ? Je trouverais quelque chose d'autre alors, si ça te rend plus à l'aise. »

« J'apprécierais », dit Sam, repoussant sa frange de devant ses yeux. « Alors... je suppose que je vis ici maintenant, non ? »

« C'est l'idée générale, ouais. J'ai préparé cette chambre pour toi après avoir parlé à ton père, mais je ne savais pas ce que tu voudrais, donc j'ai laissé en blanc pour le moment. », dit-il doucement, prêt à partir.

Alors qu'il arpentait la pièce jusqu'à la porte, Sam remarqua quelque chose qu'il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir croire : cet homme se sentait tout aussi gêné à propos de toute cette situation que lui. Il pouvait avoir dit qu'il voulait un compagnon, mais il était clairement aussi désarçonné par la situation qu'il l'était lui-même. Sam n'était pas sûr de savoir pourquoi, mais cela le faisait se sentir un peu mieux. Peut-être que ce mec lui disait la vérité après tout – non pas qu'il allait juste le croire totalement sans preuves. Ce genre de confiance prenait du temps.

« Je suis sûr que tu as un tas de trucs à penser, alors je vais te laisser pour le moment. Si tu as faim, la cuisine et juste en bas du hall et si tu as la moindre question ou besoin de quelque chose, je serais dans mon bureau à deux portes d'ici. »

« Est-ce que je peux au moins savoir ton nom ? » demanda Sam. L'étranger se tourna, glissant ses cheveux derrière ses oreilles alors qu'il souriait.

« C'est Gabriel, mais tu peux m'appeler Gabe. »


	2. Petits bonheurs

Même si Gabriel avait semblé assez aimable, Sam ne se sentait pas assez en sécurité pour quitter la pièce dans laquelle il s'était réveillé. La maison était silencieuse, mais à chaque fois qu'il entendait les planches sous le hall craquer, il se raidissait instinctivement, ses poings prêts à ses côtés juste au cas où.

Son ventre gargouilla furieusement, un rappel douloureux qu'il n'avait pas soupé – et que son père l'avait attiré hors du motel sous le prétexte d'aller prendre des hamburgers. Chaque instinct de préservation de son corps lui disait de rester là. Dean l'avait peut-être entraîné à se protéger lui-même, mais il n'était pas stupide – il savait qu'il n'avait à peu près aucune chance contre quelqu'un qui pouvait claquer des doigts et avoir tout ce qu'il voulait.

Plus que de se sentir en sécurité, Sam savait que cela voulait dire qu'il ne serait jamais capable de s'échapper.

Mais là encore, voulait-il vraiment rentrer vers son père ? John l'avait troqué contre un pistolet pour venger sa femme décédée – et même si Sam comprenait que tuer le démon aux yeux jaunes était la seule raison de chasser de son père, il lui avait aussi appris que la famille devait passer en premier. Quoi qu'il en soit, Sam ne voyait pas comment John pouvait utiliser son but ultime comme raison pour troquer sa vie.

C'était majoritairement Dean qui lui manquait.

L'estomac de Sam se sera en pensant à son frère. Il savait maintenant que papa devait avoir dit à Dean ce qui s'était passé. Dean devait probablement déjà se blâmer, probablement hurler après leur père en se torturant avec la pensée qu'il aurait dû être celui échangé contre le Colt. Il était infiniment protecteur et John n'était pas le genre à mentir à sa famille, quelles que soient les autres erreurs qu'il avait commises. Sammy pouvait à peine imaginer comment se sentait son frère.

On frappa à la porte, Sam se recroquevilla instinctivement alors que la porte s'ouvrait.

« Je me suis dit que te devais avoir faim », dit Gabriel avec un faible sourire plaqué sur le visage.

Pénétrant dans la pièce, il posa le plateau qu'il portait sur la petite table près du fauteuil de la fenêtre dans lequel il s'était assis la première fois qu'ils avaient parlé, passant nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux alors que Sam arquait un sourcil devant la petite montagne de nourriture qu'il avait apporté.

« Je n'ai pas beaucoup d'expérience avec les adolescents, mais j'ai entendu dire qu'ils étaient des puits sans fond. Ça et le fait que je ne savais pas ce que tu voudrais, alors j'ai pensé que je pourrais prendre un peu de tout par sécurité. »

« Merci », dit Sam.

Il ne bougea pas de son coin de lit, regardant Gabriel trépigner d'un pied sur l'autre. Il était sur le point d'ouvrir la bouche pour dire qu'il n'avait pas faim quand son estomac gargouilla de nouveau, brisant efficacement son mensonge avait qu'il n'ait même pu le dire.

« C'est pas empoisonné, promis », dit gentiment Gabriel, les coins de ses lèvres s'incurvant en un sourire. « Ce serait un peu inutile, non ? Troquer une arme d'un pouvoir génial juste pour tuer le garçon ensuite ? »

« Je suppose que tu as souligné un point, là », dit Sam, retenant à peine un sourire.

Glissant du lit, il s'approcha avec précaution de la table, regardant Gabriel du coin des yeux – il ne bougeait pas, au grand soulagement de Sam, jusqu'à ce que celui-ci ait pris un siège. Faisant apparaître une autre chaise, Gabriel s'assit à quelques mètres de lui. Sam haussa un sourcil alors qu'il sortait une autre sucette et la glissait dans sa bouche.

« C'est un sacré goût pour le sucre que tu as là. »

« Quand tu as été là aussi longtemps que moi, le sucre commence à être une des rares choses qui paraissent encore valoir le coup de les apprécier », soupira Gabriel, baissant les yeux vers sa montre alors que Sam se servait de la salade. Se levant, Gabriel se fit apparaître un costume rouge vif, repoussant ses cheveux de son visage.

« Et bien, je doute que tu veuilles réellement que je te regarde manger. Je serai bientôt de retour. Si tu t'ennuis, j'ai programmé la télé dans la piaule pour que tu puisses me regarder travailler. »

« Et qu'est-ce que tu fais exactement pour vivre ? » demanda Sam, rougissant au sourire brillant que lui donna Gabriel et souhaita immédiatement ne pas avoir demandé. Ouais, il éviterait définitivement cette chaîne juste au cas où. Avec sa chance, Gabriel était une star surnaturelle du porno.

« Je ne sais pas à quoi tu penses pour avoir ce visage, mais tu as probablement tort », sourit narquoisement Gabriel. « Je suis un Illusionniste commercial, Sam. C'est mon travail de planter un bâton dans le cul de tous ceux qui pensent qu'ils sont les meilleurs. Maintenant, pas de questions avant que j'y aille ? »

« Tu aurais des livres par ici ? » Sam regarda ailleurs, ne voulant pas voir l'habituel regard de surprise qu'il avait à chaque fois que les gens réalisaient qu'il était bien plus un intello qu'il ne le paraissait.

Quand il s'aperçut que Gabriel ne répondait pas, Sammy tenta un regard vers lui, choqué de ne pas le voir surpris du tout.

« Tu trouveras tous mes livres dans ma bibliothèque à côté de la chambre. En bas du hall à ta droite, tu ne peux pas la manquer », sourit Gabriel. « Je sens qu'on passe un super moment type _La Belle et la Bête._ Je te donne libre accès à ma bibliothèque et tu apprends à te méfier du monstre terrifiant que je suis. Ça serait presque touchant si c'était pas aussi flippant. »

« Hey, tant que tu ne me demandes pas de porter une robe, je ne me plaindrais pas. Ah et aussi sans chanter avec des meubles, c'est juste bizarre ».

Alors que Gabriel riait et s'approchait de la porte de la chambre, Sam pouvait à peine croire qu'il avait baissé sa garde assez longtemps pour faire une blague.

« Sans vouloir être chiant, mais... »

« Oui, tu peux appeler ton frère », dit-il simplement, se tournant pour regarder Sammy par-dessus son épaule sans aucune trace d'humour restante sur son visage.

Déglutissant, Sam combattit les larmes, acquiesçant alors que Gabriel claquait des doigts. Un téléphone apparut sur la commode. Lui tournant le dos, Gabriel claqua de nouveau des doigts et disparut. Il était à peine parti que Sam courait déjà à travers la chambre vers le téléphone, bousculant presque la lampe de la commode dans son besoin d'entendre la voix de son frère.

Ouvrant le clapet du téléphone, il ne trouva qu'un numéro enregistré dans le portable – celui de Dean. Appuyant sur la touche d'appel automatique, il le porta à son oreille, respirant à peine alors qu'il comptait le nombre de tonalités.

« Allô ? »

Sam ouvrit la bouche pour parler alors que la voix de son frère le traversait, mais aucun son n'en sorti, les larmes perlant aux coins de ses yeux. Même s'ils s'étaient vus à peine quelques jours auparavant, avec tout ce qui s'était passé entre ce moment et maintenant, il avait l'impression qu'ils ne s'étaient pas parlé depuis des années.

_« Qui est là ? »_

« Dean, Dean c'est moi », dit Sam rapidement, trépignant d'excitation à travers ses mots.

_« Sammy ? Putain de merde, je ne pensais pas entendre de nouveau ta voix un jour ! »_

Sam renifla, surpassé par le ton inquiet dans la voix de son frère aîné. Depuis qu'ils étaient petits, ils n'avaient vraiment eu qu'eux deux. Vivant une vie sur la route comme ils l'avaient fait, ils n'avaient jamais réellement appris comment vivre sans l'autre plus longtemps qu'une journée de cours. Maintenant, Sammy réalisait avec un sanglot choqué qu'ils ne se verraient sûrement jamais plus.

_« Tu vas bien ? »_

« Ouais, je vais bien. Est-ce que... est-ce que papa t'a dit où je suis ? » demanda Sam, déglutissant au juron nerveux que laissa échapper son frère.

_« Ouais, ce bâtard m'a tout dit. M'a montré le pistolet aussi, complètement déçu que je sois pas heureux d'une autre putain de chasse à l'oie sauvage contre le vieux aux yeux jaunes. C'était comme s'il s'était attendu à ce que je sois content qu'il t'ait échangé contre un putain d'autre essaie de vengeance. »_

« Connaissant papa, c'est exactement ce qu'il pensait », soupira Sam, passant distraitement une main dans ses cheveux. « Écoute, je sais que tu es en colère contre lui mais... ne te rend pas les choses plus difficiles. Ce qui est fait est fait et tu sais comment est papa. Juste... supporte-le encore un peu et tue le truc qui a tué maman pour qu'il puisse être tranquille avec cette mission débile une fois pour toute, okay ? »

_« Je suis tellement désolé, Sammy. Si j'avais su ce qu'il planifiait... je ne l'aurais jamais laissé faire ça. »_

« Et voilà, tu te blâmes encore. Typiquement Dean-esque », dit Sam, souriant quand son frère laissant échapper un rire à l'autre bout de la ligne. « Il n'y avait aucun moyen que tu aurais pu savoir qu'il planifiait quelque chose d'aussi... horrible. Et si tu avais su, je sais que tu aurais trouvé un moyen de l'arrêter, alors ne t'en veux pas pour ça. »

_« Tu sais que c'est ce que je ferais tant que je ne t'aurais pas ramené là où tu dois être. Sans toi je n'aurais personne d'autre à emmerder quand je m’ennuierais. »_

« Je sais », dit Sam tristement, fermant les yeux. Il savait qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen d'en empêcher Dean, qu'il continuerait à chercher un moyen de le ramener à la maison jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve ou meurt en essayant. « J'espère que tu trouveras quelque chose. »

_« Alors... comment arrives-tu à m'appeler ? Je pensais que tu serais enfermé quelque part dans un sous-sol pendant qu'un psychopathe flippant te baverait dessus et caresserait tes cheveux ou un truc comme ça. »_

« Image mentale vivace... inquiétante, mais vivace », dit Sam, secouant la tête. « Non, Gabriel – l'homme à qui papa m'a donné pour le pistolet – il semble être un mec assez gentil. »

_« Ouais, je pari que c'est un vrai cœur d'artichaut, Sammy. Il a juste accepté un enfant en paiement d'une arme tueuse de démon. Mais tu as raison : je pari que c'est une vraie crème quand tu le connais. »_

« Au moins je ne suis pas enchaîné dans un sous-sol comme tu le pensais », soupira Sam. « Au moins j'ai un portable et je peux te parler, non ? »

_« Ouais... je suppose que ça compte. »_

« Est-ce que tu peux ne pas dire à papa que je t'ai contacté ? » demanda Sam, pas surpris du tout de l'inspiration surprise de son frère. « Je ne veux juste... il m'a vendu, Dean. Je ne veux pas lui parler. Il s'en fiche probablement que je sois parti maintenant qu'il a trouvé un moyen de tuer le démon aux yeux jaunes. Mais si tu pouvais faire passer le mot à Oncle Bobby que je vais bien, j'apprécierai. Tu crois qu'il sait déjà ce que papa a fait ? »

_« J'en doute fortement. Bobby lui aurait botté le cul pour lui remettre les idées en place et arrêter ce bordel avant même que ça ne commence s'il avait eu vent du plan de merde de papa. »_

« Ouais, Oncle Bob a toujours été l'intelligent », sourit Sam, essuyant les larmes restantes de ses cils.

_« Merde. J'entends papa arriver. Je... Je vais essayer de te rappeler sur cette ligne la prochaine fois que j'aurais du temps seul. »_

Sam déglutit, fermant les yeux lorsqu'il entendit le clic de fin de communication. Prenant une grande inspiration, il reposa le portable sur la commode, le regardant quelques minutes avant de retourner à la table près de la fenêtre pour satisfaire son estomac gargouillant.

Depuis l'extérieur de la chambre où il écoutait, Gabriel prit une profonde inspiration avant de claquer des doigts et de disparaître.

 

 


	3. Loin des fenêtres

« Est-ce que ce clown se fait frapper par des chevaux de papier ? »

« Salut petit frère, j'n'aurais pas cru que tu viendrais », sourit Gabriel, sans se préoccuper de regarder l'homme aux cheveux noirs ébouriffés et au trench coat coupe-vent apparu à ses côtés sur le banc.

Gabriel fouilla dans sa poche et en sortit deux Twix, en offrant une à son compagnon qui le prit avec précaution. Dans le parc un clown blême, ficelé avec des cordes à sauter, essayait de crier malgré une bouche pleine de sucettes pendant que trois piñatas colorées le frappaient avec des battes.

« Et, oui, ce sont des piñatas. »

Ils se turent, seul le craquement de l'ouverture de leur sucrerie et les cris étouffés du clown brisaient le calme silencieux du parc.

« Et qu'à fait celui-ci pour mériter ta marque particulière de juste dû ? » demanda Castiel, haussant un sourcil lorsque son frère prit un air de profonde mauvaise humeur.

« Il a volé des quantités non négligeables d'argent d'une œuvre de charité pour aider des enfants atteints de cancer. Ça et le fait qu'il est généralement un trou du cul avec tout le monde, incluant les enfants pour lesquels il travaille. Le pire clown que j'ai jamais vu », soupira Gabriel, pouffant alors que le clown arrêtait de crier et perdait conscience.

Son sourire s’amoindrissant légèrement au regard que lui lança son frère, le Trickster soupira, levant une main pour claquer des doigts. Quelques secondes plus tard les piñatas et les cordes à sauter disparaissaient et le clown s'assit, ayant l'air vraiment confus.

« Voilà, je le laisse partir. Content ? »

« Je ne peux pas dénigrer ce que tu fais ; tu le fais avec raison, et une bonne en plus. J'espère juste qu'on puisse travailler de nouveau ensemble, c'est tout », dit doucement Castiel. Gabriel leva le regard, l'air surpris, clignant des yeux alors que son frère le regardait bien en face, sans une seule trace d'humour sur le visage.

« Te rappelles-tu de la dernière bataille, juste avant que l’Étoile du Matin ne chute ? » dit Castiel.

« Bien sûr que je m'en rappelle. Mon frère aîné fut banni du Paradis et on m'a dit que je ne pourrais jamais le revoir ». Déglutissant alors qu'une boule se formait dans sa gorge, Gabriel regarda au loin, ne voulant pas voir la douleur sur le visage de son frère. En se levant, il fourra les emballages de Twix vides dans sa poche.

« Je devrais rentrer à la maison »

« Gabriel, si je t'ai offensé de quelque manière... »

« Non, ce n'est pas ça », sourit-il doucement, touchant gentiment l'épaule de son frère. « Je... J'ai quelqu'un avec moi et je devrais rentrer et m'assurer qu'il va bien »

« Tu ne laisses jamais les personnes que tu considères romantiquement voir ta maison ; tu dois être sérieux à propos de celui-ci », sourit Castiel, haussant un sourcil au rire de son frère.

« C'est pas ça du tout Cas, pas du tout. Sam... J'ai eu Sam en paiement d'un chasseur stupide cherchant revanche », expliqua lentement Gabriel, tressaillant au regard furieux de son frère alors qu'il se levait. Il dressa ses mains défensivement, les yeux suppliants.

« Hey, c'est pas comme si j'avais demandé un adolescent ! Et en plus, j'avais totalement l'intention d'apparaître pour lui donner le flingue et lui laisser son gosse, mais... Castiel, tu aurais dû voir ça. Il avait enchaîné son propre fils à un arbre et enfoncé un chiffon sale dans sa bouche. Il n'y avait pas une once de remord sur son visage, pas de peur pour son propre enfant. Il était tellement concentré sur sa vendetta personnelle qu'il ne se préoccupait même pas du coût potentiel. Comment aurais-je pu le laisser garder son fils quand je peux déjà imaginer combien détraqué il aurait grandi avec un père comme ça ? »

« Oh Gabriel, tu veux juste sauver tout le monde, n'est-ce pas ? » dit tendrement Castiel, l'affection perçant dans son ton. « Je suis fier de toi. On dirait que tu commences vraiment à grandir et à accepter quelque responsabilité »

« C'est généreux, venant de mon petit frère. N'étais-tu pas un simple oisillon quand Lucifer chuta, à peine capable de soulever une épée, sans parler de t'en servir ? » plaisanta Gabriel, frappant l'épaule de son frère de la sienne. « Que penses-tu de venir dîner ce soir ? Je suis sûr que le gamin voudrait avoir plus de compagnie que moi seul. Et, tu sais, avoir quelqu'un d'autre à qui parler rend les choses un peu moins folles. »

« Donc tu l'as simplement laissé seul chez toi ? » demanda Cas, levant un un sourcil quand son frère haussa les épaules. « C'est un gros risque. Je pari que tu ne t'es même pas souvenu de dire à ton invité qu'il ne fallait ouvrir les fenêtres dans aucune circonstance, n'est-ce pas ? »

« … Merde. »

******

Sam avait une haute tolérance à l'ennui. Il avait du apprendre à vivre avec, traîné d'un petit terrain à un autre durant les chasses de son père, laissé dans des motels plus miteux les uns que les autres avec seulement les mêmes trois chaînes télé grésillantes où qu'ils aillent et quelle que soit le roman feuille de choux qu'il pouvait convaincre Dean de lui prendre dans la station automatique sur la route.

À l'occasion, il pouvait convaincre son père de l'amener dans une vrai librairie, s'il se rappelait de son anniversaire ou de Noël, mais le plus souvent Sam lisait juste n'importe quel livre qu'il pouvait amasser dès que leur tranche passait à portée de main.

Il pouvait gérer l'ennui. La curiosité, d'un autre côté...

Il était dur d'ignorer la bibliothèque promise juste en bas du hall. Sammy savait que Dean lui botterait les fesses pour être assez stupide d'abandonner une position défendable juste pour essayer de trouver matière à lire, mais en attendant sur le pas de la porte et en regardant le hall, tout ce à quoi il pouvait penser était le sourire agréable de Gabriel quand ils parlaient et le fait qu'il lui ai donné un moyen de parler à Dean quand Sammy pensait qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais entendre la voix de son frère.

Gabriel semblait assez gentil pour être digne de confiance, pour l'instant. Ce n'était qu'une bibliothèque, après tout. Rampant dans le couloir, Sam longea rapidement les murs. Il savait que Gabriel avait dit qu'il sortait, pour « travailler », mais il se sentait toujours mieux d'être prudent au cas où.

Quand il ouvrit la porte de la bibliothèque, une sensation de chaleur submergea Sam. Faisant un pas en avant, il s'assit à la base d'une des étagères qui longeait le mur et commença à parcourir les titres, un large sourire étalé sur le visage alors que ses doigts caressaient gentiment les tranches. Il avait la sensation d'être de retour à la maison, bien que c'était la première fois que Sam avait trouvé un endroit en sécurité qu'il n'avait pas eu enfant, un endroit semblable au sentiment que les autres enfants avaient lorsque leurs parents les prenaient dans leurs bras ou leur faisait un chocolat chaud un jour d'hiver.

Sortant quelques titres des étagères, Sammy les porta jusqu'à la fenêtre et grimpa sur le rebord, se recouvrant de livres pour l'occuper jusqu'à ce que Gabriel revienne. Il souhaita brièvement pouvoir appeler Dean de nouveau et lire dire à quel point la bibliothèque était incroyable, combien tous les livres qu'il ait jamais souhaité de lire mais n'avait jamais pu en trouver une copie là où ils avaient été semblaient être sur les étagères du Trickster.

Se faisant une note mentale pour demander à Gabriel un cahier pour qu'il puisse garder une trace des choses alors qu'elles arrivaient afin qu'il puisse se rappeler de tout pour lorsque Dean s'échapperait assez longtemps de papa pour appeler, Sam ouvrit le premier livre, s'installant dans une position confortable pour commencer à lire.

Sam réalisa à peu près à la moitié du premier chapitre de « La Conte des Deux Cités » qu'il était en fait en train d'attendre le retour à la maison du Trickster. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu quelqu'un avec qui parler à part Dean et il était choqué de rechercher la compagnie de quelqu'un comme Gabriel.

« Sam ? »

Clignant des yeux, il leva le regard, souriant alors que Gabriel surgissait dans la pièce.

« C'est fantastique ! Tu as une collection vraiment géniale », sourit Sam, sortant un vieux papier de sa poche pour marquer la page de son livre pendant que Gabriel s'asseyait à côté de lui sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Cela prit un moment à Sam pour remarquer que la main du Trickster vérifiait nerveusement les loquets.

« Tu croyais que j'essaierais de m'échapper pendant que tu serais parti, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Ça ne m'a en fait pas traversé l'esprit, honnêtement. », dit Gabriel, un air légèrement perplexe sur le visage. « Je veux dire, il n'y a pas de porte d'entrée. Ce n'est pas comme si tu pouvais juste sortir dans la rue et courir jusqu'à une cabine pour appeler Papa Chéri. »

« Il n'y a pas de porte d'entrée ? » demanda Sam, haussant un sourcil lorsque Gabe acquiesça. « Enfin, je sais que tu peux simplement apparaître et disparaître d'ici, mais j'ai supposé que tu trouvais ça plus simple que de marcher. Comment les gens te rendent visite si tu n'as pas de porte ? »

« Ils ne viennent pas, en général », dit-il doucement, regardant ailleurs quand Sam leva les yeux vers lui de surprise.

Gabriel soupira, passant inconfortablement une main dans ses cheveux.

« Je veux dire, un de mes frères me rend visite de temps en temps, mais c'est à peu près tout. »

« Tu as des frères et sœurs ? », demanda Sam, enroulant ses bras autour de ses genoux.

« Un tas, ouais. »

« Est-ce que ce sont tous des Tricksters aussi ? »

« Non, ce sont... » dit Gabriel, s'arrêtant avec un geste de la tête. « Ils sont spéciaux, mais différents. Mon petit préféré, Castiel, a dit qu'il viendrait dîner ce soir. Tu devrais l'aimer. Il est plus intelligent que moi, aime lire. Je me suis dit que tu apprécierais plus de compagnie que moi, tu vois ? »

« Merci. » dit Sam, clignant des yeux en choc.

Le silence tomba entre eux, Sam jouant avec les coins du livre sur son torse alors que Gabriel fixait la fenêtre. Finalement, Sam, incapable de supporter le calme étrange, parla.

« Alors, tu as déjà fini de travailler ? »

« Quoi ? Oh. Non, en fait. Je suis juste rentré pour te dire quelque chose. Et j'ai d'ailleurs dû oublier. »“

Gabriel sourit, secouant la tête à sa propre stupidité.

« Quoi que tu faces, n'ouvre pas les fenêtres – et avant que tu ne le dises, non, je ne pense pas que tu essayes de t'échapper. »

« Alors pourquoi ne puis-je pas les ouvrir ? » demanda Sam.

« Jette un long regard dehors et dis-moi ce que tu vois. »

Haussant un sourcil, Sam regarda après la pelouse bien entretenue en dessous de lui, les haies soignées le long du bord de la cour, le chemin pavé menant à la porte – ou là où devrait être la porte, se souvenu-t-il, si Gabriel avait une porte d'entrée. Il y avait des maisons le long de la route avec des façades plaisantes, tous les éléments pour un voisinage parfaitement normal.

« Tout à l'air normal. Maisons, trottoirs, gazon tondu, travaux. » dit Sam, haussant les épaules alors qu'il reportait son regard sur son compagnon. « C'est parfaitement normal, rien qui sort de l'ordinaire. Pourquoi ? »

« C'est ce que tu vois ? » demanda Gabriel, plissant le nez en signe d'amusement. Sam acquiesça, ses sourcils se fronçant alors que Gabriel riait. « Wow, c'est... tellement cliché. »

« Et bien, c'est ta maison », dit Sam brusquement. Il n'avait jamais aimé qu'il était la cible directe d'une moquerie. « Si tu trouves que c'est si cliché, pourquoi vivre ici ? »

« Je n'y vis pas. » sourit Gabriel, ménageant son effet alors que Sam le regardait en pleine confusion. Il jeta un œil à travers la fenêtre, un sourire rêveur sur le visage. « Quand je regarde dehors, je vois des plages de sable blanc et des vagues parfaites. Pas de touristes, des aurores brillantes toute la journée... le meilleur spot de vacance que tu puisses imaginer. »

Ils restèrent assis en silence un miment, tous les deux regardant par la fenêtre alors que Sam se creusait la cervelle pour trouver quelque chose à dire. Finalement, il quitta la fenêtre des yeux, se mordant la lèvre.

« Je ne comprend pas. » dit Sam doucement, grimaçant alors qu'il parlait.

Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de choses pour lesquelles il était bon aux yeux de son père avant qu'il ne... et bien, l'abandonne. Dean était le soldat parfait, le fils parfait. Il suivait les ordres, faisait ce qui lui était dit, et était mortel pour à peu près tout ce qu'ils rencontraient. Mais Sammy ? Il savait qu'il n'était pas encore le meilleur combattant, même s'il s'améliorait. Pendant le temps que leur père les avait laissés à l'hôtel et avait passé à chasser en solo, Dean avait travaillé pour le former afin qu'il soit plus fort et vise mieux pour la prochaine fois où ils seraient emmenés, mais Sam savait que sa véritable force était la connaissance.

Il était devenu meilleur à la chasse, mais il avait toujours eu un esprit incroyable. Cela le peinait d'être assis près de Gabriel maintenant, si confus qu'il devait admettre ne pas comprendre quand l'une des seules constantes de sa vie, la dernière qu'il lui restait, venait d'être brisée. Il savait toujours ce qui était en train de se passer. Il comprenait toujours – et maintenant il avait même perdu ça.

« C'est... bon, c'est magique. Il n'y a pas d'autre manière de l'expliquer, en fait », dit Gabriel. S'il avait remarqué le conflit intérieur de Sam, il n'en dit rien, au soulagement de Sam. Il ne pensait pas pouvoir supporter d'être moquer à nouveau à ce moment. « Les fenêtres te montrent le monde extérieur comme tu veux le voir, pas comme il l'est en fait. »

« Où sommes nous en réalité, alors ? »

« Quelque part aux environs d'entre le Paradis et l'atmosphère terrestre, coincés dans une poche céleste qui correspond à mes goûts et besoins d'une solitude relative. » dit Gabriel, se curant nonchalamment les ongles comme s'il s'agissait de la chose la plus normale du monde. Sam cligna des yeux, hébété.

« Tu vois... bon, c'est une longue histoire. Disons simplement que ma famille a eut une dispute et que j'avais besoin d'un endroit que je pourrais appeler mien où personne ne pourrait débarquer et me déranger. »

« Et si j'ouvre les fenêtres, nous mourrons de suffocation parce que ça perturberais le flux d'oxygène dans la maison, hein ? Je serais aspiré dans vide de l'espace », dit Sam, son visage devenant pâle.

« En fait, tu mourrais. Pas moi, étant donné que je ne respire pas. Avant que je ne te ramène à la maison avec moi, cette maison n'avait pas BESOIN d'oxygène. C'est une nouveauté pour moi, mais je dois dire que j'aime assez. » sourit Gabriel, faisant un clin d’œil au regard vitreux que l'adolescent lui offrait.

« Plus sérieusement, j'ai manipulé les choses pour que même si quelque chose arrivait et qu'une des fenêtres explosait, tu ne mourrais pas. La barrière d'oxyhène s'arrête juste avant les vitres. »

« Dans ce cas.. pourquoi ne puis-je pas ouvrir les fenêtres ? » demanda Sam, repoussant ses cheveux de devant ses yeux.

« Parce que si tu le fais, toutes les protections que j'ai misent en place s'affaibliraient, peut-être même assez pour que quelqu'un puisse trouver cet endroit s'ils essayaient de me traquer. Et s'ils ont le pouvoir de me traquer – ce qui n'est pas le cas de beaucoup de choses – ils ont le pouvoir d'apparaître ici et faire des dégâts. Crois-moi, aucun de nous deux ne veut ça. » soupira Gabriel, passant une main sur son front. « Certains dans ma famille... et bien, ils méritent qu'on s'en cache. De ce que j'en dis. »

« Il y a des mauvaises herbes dans chaque famille, hein ? » dit Sam d'un ton encourageant. « Je veux dire, tu as rencontré mon père. »

« Ouais gamin, c'est vrai », rit Gabe. Se levant, il s'étirant, soupirant en regardant sa montre. « Eh, je suppose que je ferais mieux de m'occuper de cette histoire de dîner si Cas débarque, les illusions devront attendre demain. Tu veux aider ? »

« Je n'ai aucune idée de comment cuisiner, mais oui, pourquoi pas ? » sourit Sam, prenant la main que Gabriel lui offrait pour l'aider à descendre du rebord de la fenêtre.

Alors qu'ils quittaient la pièce, Sam se surpris à sourire sans aucune raison pour la première fois depuis un sacré bout de temps.

 


	4. Ironie cosmique ou plan de Papa ?

Sam n'était pas vraiment sûr de quoi penser du frère de Gabriel lorsqu'il se montra.

Il était arrivé de nulle part avec uniquement le son étrangement désarticulé des ailes d'oiseau pour l'annoncer, ses mains enfoncées profondément dans les poches d'un trench coat trop grand. Sam se tenait avec intérêt dans l'entrée dépourvue de porte alors que Gabriel accourait pour saluer son frère.

Alors qu'il le regardait s'avancer pour serrer la main de son frère sans lui proposer de quitter son manteau, il eut le sentiment que le trench coat tenait plus d'une partie vitale de son être que d'un simple vêtement, un peu comme Dean et l'amulette que Sam lui avait donné tous ces Noëls auparavant quand papa n'avait pas prit la peine de se montrer. Il y avait un confort familier dans la façon dont ils se regardaient qui tordait désagréablement le cœur de Sammy dans sa poitrine, particulièrement quand il pensait à son propre frère.

Sam retourna s'asseoir à table, sûr qu'ils avaient des choses à se dire qui ne requéraient pas sa présence.

« Ce doit être ton... invité étrangement acquis. »

Il se tourna vers le pas de la porte, clignant des yeux vers l'homme qui se tenait là et le fixait.

La profondeur dans sa voix traversa Sam alors qu'il serait la main que l'homme lui offrait. La sérénité et la gentillesse sur le visage de l'homme semblaient si étranges avec sa voix que pendant une minute, il se sentit déstabilisé. L'air relaxé qu'il avait présenté à Gabriel en arrivant était parti, un calme poli mais détaché prenant sa place.

« Je suis Castiel, le jeune frère de Gabriel. C'est un plaisir de te rencontrer, Sam. »

« Le plaisir est partagé », dit Sam, ses yeux allant entre les deux frères avec intérêt.

Contrairement à Gabriel, Castiel ne paraissait pas être aussi facile à aborder ou chaleureux. Il y avait quelque chose de détaché chez lui, comme s'il n'était pas sûr de comment se détendre. Toutefois, il y avait un calme qui semblait irradier de lui et faisait Samse sentir à l'aise alors qu'ils allaient vers la table du dîner.

« On a fait ce que tu préfères », sourit Gabe avec malice alors qu'ils s'asseyaient, les yeux de Cas tombant sur la pile de hamburgers au centre de la table.“

L'autre homme se fendit d'un sourire ravi qui éclaira ses yeux. Sam se surpris à sourire avec lui et son frère. Il y avait quelque chose à propos de la manière dont ces deux s'accordaient qui l'empêchait d'être mal à l'aise.

« Alors, Gabriel mentionnait que tu as un frère ? » demanda Castiel, se servant un autre hamburgers alors qu'il parlait. « A-t-il essayé d'empêcher ton père de te vendre ou était-ce une volonté familiale ? »

Sam ne se fit pas confiance pour dire quelque chose, sa gorge se serrant inconfortablement en réponse au tourbillon de douleur et de colère que les mots du frère étrange de Gabriel amenèrent. Le Trickster les fixa tous les deux un moment, clairement hésitant quant à ce qui devait être dit. Finalement, Gabe se tourna vers son frère, plissant les yeux.

« L'art et la manière d'être un rabat-joie, Monsieur Tact. Quand je pense que cette soirée avait tellement bien commencé. »

Cas sembla à demi surpris, s'excusant pour quitter la table en prétendant aller chercher à boire – Gabriel fit la grimace tristement, sachant que son frère était embarrassé. Se tournant vers Sam pour presser la main de l'adolescent qui était restée sur la table, clairement incertain de ce qu'il devait faire pour le réconforter dans cette situation.

« Désolé pour lui. Cas ne parle pas vraiment à beaucoup de gens en dehors de la famille et tend à être un peu... trop direct. Il n'est vraiment pas un connard insensible, je te le promet, il a juste du mal à montrer à d'autres que moi une quelconque émotion normale. On est les moutons noirs de la famille, tu vois – la plupart d'entre eux sont froids et détachés et ne se préoccupent pas des sentiments des gens. Cas est plus jeune et il a été élevé pour la plupart sans moi, mais dans les dernières décennies il a vraiment commencé à comprendre les émotions humaines. C'est toujours un peu étranger pour lui et parfois il dit ce qu'il ne faut pas, comme là. Mais c'est un mec super, je te le promet. »

« Je t'ai contrarié, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Cas depuis le pas de la porte, ses mains serrées fermement autour du cou de la bouteille de vin qu'il avait ramenée. S'asseyant, il fixa le bout de la table, une moue entachant l'expression sereine qu'il avait portée durant toute la soirée.

« Ce n'était pas dans mon intention, je te l'assure. Je suis désolé pour ce que j'ai dit. J'essayerais de... mieux considérer les émotions humaines avant de parler à partir de maintenant. »

« C'est bon », dit Sam, réalisant avec surprise qu'il le pensait.

Il y avait quelque chose à propos de Castiel qui semblait si sincère et concerné par ce dont les gens autour de lui avaient besoin que Sam s'aperçut qu'il ne pouvait pas croire que l'excentrique en trench coat ne menacerait jamais volontaire quelqu'un, émotionnellement ou autrement. Son intention n'avait pas été de blesser, il en était sûr, mais de la simple curiosité et ce que Gabriel appelait un manque de socialisation ou d'expérience avec les émotions complexes.

C'était impossible de ne pas l'adorer en le voyant fixer Gabriel qui volait de la nourriture de l'assiette de son frère, un sourire chaleureux se glissant alors sur le visage de Cas du même genre que ceux que Sam avait parfois vu sur celui de Dean quand lui-même terminait une session particulièrement compliquée d'entraînement ou la fois où il exorcisa son premier esprit. Cela donnait le mal du pays à Sam d'une façon qui lui permettait quand même de sourire, malgré lui, en voyant une relation fraternelle aussi adorable qui semblait faire miroir à la sienne.

« Alors, peux-tu m'en dire un peu à ton propos, Sam ? » demanda gentiment Castiel, ne voulant clairement pas faire quelque chose d'autre qui contrarierait l'adolescent.

Sam lui sourit avec encouragement, Gabe regardant l'interaction prudente entre eux avec un air heureux sur le visage – dans la mesure où il avait dit que Sam aurait besoin de quelqu'un d'autre pour parler en dehors de lui, il pensait aussi que c'était un bon entraînement pour Castiel dans sa manière de traiter avec les humains.

Ils avaient toujours fasciné son petit frère, mais on ne lui avait jamais donné de missions qui signifiaient devoir interagir avec eux. Il disait souvent à Gabe combien il souhaitait que leur père lui fasse assez confiance pour lui donner un humain à surveiller comme certains de ses frères et sœurs. Plutôt que de lui donner l'occasion d'apprendre, Castiel avait été assigné à d'autres tâches, celles qui lui offraient rarement une chance d'aller sur Terre et se fondre dans l'humanité.

Quand Gabriel avait réalisé que Sam resterait avec lui indéfiniment, qu'il n'y avait aucune chance qu'il le laisse rentrer chez son âne bâté de père, Gabriel décida pratiquement en une seconde qu'il allait avoir besoin de Cas dans la maison plus souvent pour qu'il se fasse aux humains. Plus que tout, il voulait que Cas réussisse et s'il voulait protéger l'humanité, merde, Gabriel allait faire en sorte qu'il en sache assez sur comment gérer les humains afin que s'il en avait jamais la chance, il pourrait montrer à leur père et à tous les autres enculés là-haut juste à quel point il pouvait être compétent et incroyable.

Une jour, Gabe n'avait aucun doute que son frère vaudrait la somme de plus que tous ses autres frères et sœurs réunis, mais pour le moment, il avait juste besoin d'un peu d'entraînement en côtoiement d'humanité.

« C'est intéressant Je ne sais pas moi-même grand chose à propos de Neruda, mais cela sonne comme étant une bonne lecture » disait Castiel lorsque Gabriel sortit finalement de ses pensées et retourna dans le présent. Clairement, il avait manqué une bonne partie de la conversation s'ils avaient déjà trouvé qu'ils partageaient un intérêt pour la lecture.

« Alors, Gabriel a mentionné que tu as un frère. Tu es le plus vieux ou le plus jeune de vous deux ? »

« Oh, Dean a quelques années de plus que moi », dit Sam rapidement, s'arrêtant quand il remarqua la façon dont le visage de Cas s'illumina. Gabriel haussa un sourcil en direction de son frère, interrogateur.

« Ton nom de famille ne serait pas Winchester, par hasard ? » demanda Cas lentement, clignant des yeux quand Sam acquiesça. Se tournant pour regarder son grand frère, il lui offrit un regard pointu, son visage rouge et excité.

« Gabriel, je peux te parler dans l'autre pièce s'il-te-plaît ? »

Acquiesçant, il suivit son frère dans l'autre pièce, jetant rapidement un regard en arrière à Sam qu'il espérait relaxé, mais il n'en était pas sûr. Une fois qu'ils furent correctement enfermés dans son bureau, il verrouilla la porte et se tourner vers son petit frère, ses bras croisés sur son torse. En face de lui, Castiel tremblait doucement, clairement tiraillé entre l'excitation et la tension.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Cas ? » demanda Gabe, pas complètement sûr qu'il voulait connaître la réponse.

Quelque chose à propos de la manière nerveuse dont son frère se tortillait le fit s'inquiéter sur le fait que ça avait à faire avec des histoires de famille – et si Castiel était impliqué, Gabe savait qu'il allait devoir intervenir. À part Anna ou Balthazar, il n'était pas sûr qu'aucun de ses frères et sœurs s’inquiètent assez pour veiller sur Cas, l'emplumé rebelle qu'il était parfois.

Il s'inquiétait toujours trop et était facilement blessé. En temps qu'un des plus jeunes la haut, Castiel n'avait pas le respect de la plupart de sa fratrie – et à part Gabriel, il doutait qu'aucun autre archange soit assez concerné pour se rappeler de son nom, le laissant seul pour l'aimer comme un frère. Gabriel n'admettrait pas ça en face, mais Cas était la seule personne qui pouvait le faire rentrer à la maison et s'occuper du reste de la famille s'il le devait. En vérité, Castiel ne le lui avait jamais demandé ça, à son plus grand soulagement.

Il espérait que ça n'était pas sur le point changer.

« Je n'ai pas eu la chance de te le dire pus tôt puis j'ai été distrait par ton invitation à dîner pour rencontrer Sam et je n'étais pas sûr de si je devais amener ça en face de lui étant donné que je doute que tu lui ai dit ce que tu es ou ce que fait le reste de la famille. J'ai finalement eut ce que j'ai demandé ; même si la plupart du Paradis pense que je vais tout rater », dit Castiel avec excitation, mâchant ses mots. Un immense sourire tranchait son visage. « J'ai été nommé Gardien ! »

« J'y crois pas... félicitations ! » sourit Gabe, attirant automatiquement son petit frère dans une étreinte serrée. Cas tremblait contre lui, clairement trop excité pour se contrôler.

« Tu sais, c'est la seule chose pour laquelle j'ai prié Père ? Qu'il te rende heureux en faisant de toi un Gardien. »

« Vraiment ? Tu as fait ça pour moi ? » sourit Castiel, s'écartant pour regarder Gabe.

L'archange acquiesça, les larmes s'échappant des yeux de l'autre ange.

« Cela signifie beaucoup pour moi Gabriel, vraiment. Merci. »

« Tu mérites une chance de faire ce que tu as toujours voulu, petit frère, tu n'as pas besoin de me remercier. » Il sourit, tapotant l'épaule de Castiel. « Je ne comprend pas cependant, qu'est-ce que ça a à voir avec Sam ? Tu aurais pu me dire ça n'importe quand. J'ai cru que tu allais exploser en bas. »

« Je ne l'avais pas encore réalisé, mais Sam a dit le nom de son frère et j'ai compris et quand il m'a dit son nom de famille... » Gabe rit, secouant la tête. Cas avait la mauvaise habitude de parler trop vite quand il était vraiment excité.

« Désolé, j'y viens. J'ai été chargé de veiller sur Dean Winchester, mission prenant place effective demain. »

« Tu es sérieux ? » demanda Gabriel, le souffle court, déglutissant alors qu'une boule se formait dans sa gorge.

« Père voit un grand potentiel en Dean, mais être élevé par ce père tyrannique et perdre son petit frère... » dit Cas, sortant la photo de sa poche, celle qui avait été attachée au dossier.

Gabriel baissa les yeux alors qu'un jeune Sam reconnaissable était assis joyeusement sur les épaules d'un garçon plus âgé, tous les deux souriants et heureux.

« Père pense qu'il va peut-être avoir besoin d'un peu plus de surveillance que ce qu'il a déjà et m'a offert le travail de veiller sur lui. Il y a de la lumière et de la bonté en lui et il ne veut pas que Dean perde ça. »

« Quel genre de jeu joue Père ? » murmura Gabriel, levant les yeux pour rencontrer l'expression indécise de Cas. « Tu dois admettre que c'est un peu suspicieux que juste après que j’acquière l'un d'eux, tu reçoives la mission de prendre soin de l'autre. Ça pue un peu trop l'intervention divine, tu ne crois pas ? »

« Je pense que Père sait ce qui est le mieux pour ces garçons et pour nous. Je dois avoir foi dans le meilleur de l'humanité et en lui », dit Cas, la lumière traversant ses yeux.

Si n'importe qui d'autre au Paradis lui avait répondu ça, Gabriel aurait rit et dit qu'ils sonnaient comme une voix pré-enregistrée de la Sainte Machine à Répondre. Mais Cas... quand il parlait, c'était comme s'il croyait vraiment en leur Père, et peut-être que c'était le cas. Gabriel adorait ça chez lui – Castiel et sa loyauté incessante et sa compassion avaient toujours été assis là, attendant juste l'opportunité de monter à quel point il avait d'amour et de lumière à offrir.

« Ne dis rien de tout ça à Sam pour le moment, okay ? Je ne lui ait pas dit qui j'étais encore. Pour le moment il pense que je suis juste le Trickster et je préfère que ça reste comme ça. Je sais que je ne pourrais pas tenir longtemps sans lui dire que je suis un ange, tout particulièrement si tu vas rester près de son frère tout le temps, mais je veux garder cette conversation pour plus tard aussi longtemps que possible », demanda Gabriel, souriant doucement quand Castiel acquiesça immédiatement.

Il savait que son petit frère suivrait sa demande, mais il n'était pas sûr de si c'était parce qu'il pensait que le plan de Gabe était le meilleur ou par simple loyauté. Alors qu'ils retournaient s'asseoir à table, Sam ne demanda pas de quoi ils avaient parlé, sauvant Gabriel de devoir mentir. Il réalisa avec choc alors que Sam était dans la cuisine pour prendre de la glace dans le congélateur pour le dessert qu'il ne voulait pas mentir à Sammy, pas maintenant. Jamais, s'il pouvait y arriver.

« Je suis ravi que tu sois celui qui veille sur son frère, si quelqu'un doit le faire », murmura rapidement Gabriel, Cas rougissant modestement alors que Sam réintégrait la pièce et s'asseyait pour servir à tout le monde de la glace.

Au fond de son esprit, une pensée éraflait son calme, mais il garda le sourire fermement. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se demande si Dean, plutôt que de le garder pour lui comme la plupart des gens, allait dire à son petit frère qu'il avait découvert qu'il avait un ange gardien. Et s'il le faisait, s'il dirait à Sammy que son ange portait un trench coat.

 


End file.
